A dog is for life, not just for Christmas
by renoa-hime
Summary: A Christmas short story based on a dog in two different households. Includes Cloud (Final Fantasy VII), Yuki (Vampire Knight), Shino, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori (Naruto). I do not own Naruto, Final fantasy or Vampire knight. Nor do i own Rhianna or any of her lyrics. Many thanks, hope you enjoy xx


**Sasori: Why do i have to be poor? Oh and also partnered with Deidara?**

**Renoa: Ok, well you never have money, and because you and Deidara are a very cute **

**Sasori: Well Kakuzu was there, he could have given us money. He was quite generous during this **

**Renoa: You really think you are more important to him than money?**

**Deidara: Point proven. Oh and Renoa-hime does not own me, or any of the other characters written in this story apart from Renoa, she also does not own Rhianna or her lyrics. :)**

**Renoa: Thanks you guys enjoy this festive story, read and review please... Many thanks :3 xx**

* * *

'Morning!' An obnoxious teenager shouted. Downstairs in the mid-terrace house sat his mother and father.

'I hope he likes what we got him.' Said his mother, wondering if she should take it back and buy a more suitable gift as a Christmas present. It's just a little too late to do so though.

A small whining noise came from a gift wrapped box full of breathing holes. It was scratching, trying to get out.

'Shush, shush. No need to worry little one.' The boys father cooed at the box, trying to get the animal to calm down, if only for a few minutes.

It was Christmas day, a day for celebrating with your family and closest friends.

***Five miles away***

'Danna? Why don't we just cook dinner together? It'll be like a Christmas present in itself.' Called a young, blond haired boy from the opposite room.  
This year they had only one present to give to each other. Money was tight and they could barely afford their bills. No matter how much they worked, it never seemed to be enough.

'Time to look for a new job, in the new year, of course.' Said a shaggy red headed boy, who sat on the sofa worrying about whether they would have a good Christmas or not. 'Yes, that's my new years resolution.'

The red headed boy stood up and walked into the opposite room where his partner was. 'Hey Dei-Kun, how about we start on that dinner, huh?' He asked the blonde haired boy. _I cant believe its been such a rough year, yet everytime I'm with him my worries just seem to disappear._ Thought the red headed boy.

Dei-Kun replied. 'Sure Sasori.'

They are such an amazing couple, who would never ask for anything off of anyone.

***Back at the teenagers residence***

The boy raced downstairs, eager to unwrap his presents, of which his rich parents brought. 'I wonder what they've got me this year.' He said with a hopeful sigh. 'Might be a brand new Tablet or Laptop.' He bounded from the stairs and round the corner into a door, which leads to what's known as the sitting room.

'Happy Christmas sweetie,' his mum whispered with a smile on her face. He turned and smiled back at both his mother and father. He slid across the sitting room on his knees. He landed in front of the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. There sat a large box wrapped in cartoon wrapping paper, with holes in the top.

He stared at it in wonder. 'Arrff, Arrrfff.' Barked the puppy. The boy jumped straight on with unwrapping the box as his first present.

'Thank you, mum!' He screamed at the top of his lungs.

'And?' His mother asked. Raising her eyebrow. She never knew why he always forgot to mention his father.

'Oh, and dad.' He mumbled. He didn't really appreciate his parents as much as other children might.

He tore the wrapping paper completely off of the box and opened it. A beautiful golden retriever puppy jumped out and onto his chest. The boy laughed to his hearts content, forgetting about the rest of his presents. He petted the puppy. Then jumped up and ran outside, the puppy following him. They played together for hours. Playing fetch, hide and seek, chase and much more.

Suddenly, his mother called. 'Lunch time.' She said with a sing song voice. She walked back into the house to dish up the vegetables. The boy smiled at his puppy. 'Come on boy.' He shouted and raced him to the door. He opened the back door and let the puppy in. It ran straight for the bed, where it stayed until it was told otherwise.

'Mum?' The boy asked. 'The puppy bit me.' The boy sat fidgeting in his chair, whilst pushing the sprouts across his plate with his fork. Looking disgusted at them.

His mother turned to his father and gave him a knowing look. She knew why. _It's because he has to train the puppy to be nice._ She thought, at the same time as shovelling a fork full of turkey and gravy into her mouth. They finished their lunch. The boy seemed unhappy, he shifted off his seat, grabbed the puppy by its collar and dragged it outside.

***Meanwhile, with Dei-Kun and Sasori***

Sasori walked up behind Dei-Kun and wrapped his arms around Dei's waist. _He's so cuddly._ Sasori thought to himself. He didn't often cuddle Dei from behind, it was always Dei-Kun doing the hugging. Dei turned around slowly and planted a soft kiss on Sasori's lips. Sasori started to blush, he had never gotten used to having someone who's so gentle. Dei, who is six inches shorter than Sasori, looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and kissed him again, they kept their lips together longer than before, lingering in the kiss. Dei decided to tease Sasori by licking his lip.

'Hehe.' Dei-Kun giggled. Childish as always. 'Excused me, we need to finish dinner, our guests will be here soon.'

Sasori moved away from Dei-Kun and decided to look through the fridge to see what he could do.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

There was someone at the door. 'Told you so.' Dei-Kun smiled at Sasori.

Sasori ran to answer the door. It was indeed their guests. Yuki, Cloud, Shino and Kakuzu stood at the door waiting to be let in. They carried bags of goodies, goodness know what they brought. Surprisingly Kakuzu had the largest bag, he never normally brought anything. His money is too important to him.  
They all came in and sat on the living room sofa.

'I've been looking for a driver who was qualified.' Wailed Rhianna, through the huge, rig speakers that sat in the living room.

Dei-Kun was dishing up dinner in the kitchen. Sprouts, carrots, swede, mash potato, beef, turkey, sausages in bacon, stuffing, batter puddings and last but not least a beautiful gravy poured on top of each plate.

'Dinner time,' Dei-Kun called through to the living room. Cloud, Sasori and Kakuzu raced through to the kitchen grabbed their plates and headed for the dining room. Shino walked at a simple pace, while talking to Yuki. They were lucky to actually have a plate of food especially since Kakuzu and Cloud had already grabbed their dinners.

'Thank you,' Yuki said to Dei-Kun. They were good friends and always told each other their secrets.

Shino and Dei-Kun walked through in silence. It looked like a beautiful dinner. Presents afterwards.

***The teenagers residence***

The poor dog reluctantly followed its owner. _Why is this happening to me?_ The dog thought. It couldn't talk, if it could it would ask the pathetic owner why.

The boy started to play chase with the puppy but the puppy didn't want to play. It was tired and needed to sleep.

The spoilt boy was not impressed, he turned and kicked the dog full pelt in the stomach.

'AAAARRFFF!' The dog moaned in pain.

The boy walked inside and sat down by the tree to open his other presents. The dog was forgotten about, it laid outside in pain.

'OMG!' Shouted the boy. He had just unwrapped the last present, it was a laptop. Forgetting everything else, he ran to his room to play on the laptop.

***Two hours later***

The boy had fell asleep, forgetting about the injured dog outside. His parents thought the dog was upstairs with their son, little did they know.

The puppy slowly stood up from the cold ground. It had a layer of cold, fluffy stuff on it, he had never seen snow before. He was puzzled. He licked it, and jumped back. It was cold, in fact it was freezing.

It was a short time later when the boy ran outside, he knew his parents wouldn't be here. They had gone to his grandma's grave. He picked the frightened puppy up and threw him into the same cardboard box that he was unwrapped from. The boy walked through the house and out of the front door. He walked a mile down the road, trudging through the snow to the nearest park. It was big and normally full of grass. Now the grass had a layer of thick snow on top of it. He walked down to the river and threw the box into it with all his might. _That would teach the dog for not playing with him._ The boy thought, as he turned and ran.

***To Dei-Kun's***

Everyone was sitting in the living room drinking their fair share of alcohol. Absinthe, Vodka, Whiskey, Wine, you name it, they were drinking it.

'Hey!' Shouted Yuki, the normally quite girl. 'It's snowing, there's a lot on the ground too. Lets go to the park and have a snowball fight.'

In the drunken atmosphere everyone said yes. Trust drunk people Dei thought to himself. They all grabbed their shoes, coats and gloves and ran from the apartment to the park. Left behind was Dei-Kun and Sasori.

'We should get ready, Danna.' Dei said whilst hugging Sasori on the beautifully comfy arm chair.

'Mhmm.' Replied Sasori. He wasn't used to the cold weather. He didn't like it, he would much rather stay indoors cuddling with Dei. He looked down at Dei and was faced with beautiful puppy dog eyes. 'Okey, come on then.' Sasori jumped up shoved his boots on, grabbed a coat, his gloves, hat and scarf and was ready to leave for the park.

Dei stood behind Sasori already ready for the park. He poked Sasori on the shoulder. Sasori jumped, it had scared the witts out of him. Sasori screwed his face up at Dei and walked straight past him through the door and down the hall. Dei locked up and raced after him.

Soon after, they arrived at the park. Everyone was already enjoying a snowball fight. Sasori smiled, for the first time in ages. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun and he had never really had much fun. How beautiful Dei thought to himself, wondering if it was real.

'Come on.' Kakuzu yelled. 'The snows melting here.' It wasn't like Kakuzu to remind them of something like that, nor was it like him to have fun but hey, everything happens at least once right?

They ran over to the rest of the group and started to have a snowball fight.

Soon after it started Sasori bumped into Kakuzu and started tackling him. 'Hey, that's not fair.' He shouted at the large, tanned male. Kakuzu fell and landed on top of Sasori.

Dei turned around at the wrong time, to see Kakuzu on top of a giggling Sasori. Sasori was his and only his. Not anyone else's. He stood up and ran off towards the river. He always thought it was peaceful there, so he could calm down and relax.

Sasori and Kakuzu continued to roll on the floor.

'AAARRRRHHHH!' Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned in the direction of where the scream came from. It was near the river.  
Sasori jumped up from beside Kakuzu and ran down the hill to the river. 'It was Dei's voice!' He panicked.

He arrived at the river to see Dei-Kun hugging something close to him. Sasori came up behind him and hugged him tightly. In his arms lay a wet, freezing cold puppy.

Sasori threw his jacket, scarf and hat off. He pulled the puppy from Dei's arms and wrapped it up, so it could get warm.

'We need to get home.' Dei screeched. He stood up and started running back to the apartment. He got there as quick as he could and started a fire in the fire place.

Soon after, Sasori arrived home. He unwrapped the puppy and laid him in front of the fire, so he could get dry and warm. 'Poor thing, I hope it feels better tomorrow.'

Sasori went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea when he returned he had found Dei-Kun fast asleep hugging the puppy. He smiled and sat on the sofa, soon drifting off himself.

***The next morning***

Dei-Kun woke up, instantly realising the puppy wasn't there. He jumped up suddenly. He was alone in the living room. 'SASORI!' He yelled, panic rising into his voice.

The door clicked open, it made Dei- Kun jump. The puppy ran in and bounded on Dei-Kun. He seemed right as rain today. 'Hello boy. Who's a good boy hey?' Dei cooed. 'Sasori, what shall we call him?' He looked at sasori with wonder in his eyes.

'Rex?' Sasori replied.

Dei nodded with joy. 'Can we keep him?' He pleaded. Sasori nodded quickly.

The puppy was over joyed and remained in the care of the two young men for a very long time.

The obnoxious teenage boy didn't care and he didn't even go to the river to find the puppy. His parents didn't question him.

The puppy had a very good life, living with Dei-Kun and Sasori Danna.

* * *

**Moral of the story: Dogs are for life, not just for Christmas.**

**Parents: Do not buy animals for anyone at Christmas time, as they may not be wanted.**

**Well, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas 2013, and a wonderful new year.**


End file.
